Le mal de perdre quelqu'un
by Padmacho
Summary: Chapitre 4 upload . vala, l'histoire est temrinée! mais vous pouvez laisser une revieuw! bisous!
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling

Harry, Ron et Hermione sont des animagus ( non-déclarés) sous la demande de Dumbledore pour augmenter leurs pouvoirs(Harry en a plus que les autres à cause du mauvais sort de Voldy). Leurs surnoms respectifs sont les noms de leurs animaux. Vu leur puissances magique(une prophétie mais on s'en fout dans l'histoire) leurs animaux sont très fort et magiques. Harry : Gryffon, Hermione : Phoenix et Ron : Dragon. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. 

**  Chapitre premier :**

    -      Harry…Désolé pour le retard…

C'était Drago qui arrivait. 23H05, Harry attendait depuis 5 minutes. Vous allez me dire que ce n'est rien du tout mais dans ces moments là, ces moments secrets, la ponctualité est importante. Ils sont tous les deux en 7eme année et se voient en cachette. Se cacher de qui et pourquoi, vous allez me demander? Du monde, des gens qui les entourent jour et nuit. Normalement ils s'opposent mais ils entretiennent une relation amoureuse, ils s'aiment.

- Drago, tu sais très bien qu'on doit faire vite.

- Mon amour, c'est difficile de sortir sans se faire voir.

Il s'approcha de lui et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry l'emmena dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Là, il l'embrassa langoureusement et fini pas le serrer contre lui.

- Harry, j'ai peur pour toi, pour nous, pour tout…

- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi. Je te protégerai jusqu'au bout. 

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Drago. Et dans un souffle il lui dit :

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, et pour toujours.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à l'aube.

- Oh non, cours de potion avec les Serpentards ! Supplice total ! s'écria Ron comme à chaque fois q'il se rappelle que le jeudi les Gryffondors ont cours commun avec les Serpentards.

- On va tous mourir, renchérit Seamus.

- Dragon, on est le 16 février et tu t'es toujours pas fait à l'idée que le jeudi est la pire des journées ! mentit Harry. 

// Pas pour moi en tout cas. Même si on fait semblant de se détester, Drago et moi, ce n'est pas vrai. Le jeudi c'est génial ! Toute une journée avec les Serpentards ! //

   -     Bon, moi je vais à la bibliothèque pendant les 20 minutes qui nous restent. Dit Phoenix.

   -     Je viens avec toi, renchérit Gryffon.

   -     Quoi! Je suis tout seul à poirauter jusqu'au cours? s'écria Dragon.

   -     T'as qu'à venir avec nous, pour une fois, répliqua Phoenix.

   -     T'es malade?? Le déshonneur!! Ronald Weasley qui vas à la biblio!! Moi, tout se qui m'importe, c'est ennuyer Malfoy, jouer aux échec, au Quidditch ,m'amuser…. Alors t'imagine!!

   -     Dragon, tu fais toujours le même discours alors, vu qu'on le connaît par cœur et, vu que tu finis toujours par nous suivre, viens tout de suite au lieu de perdre ton temps à te lamenter, dit Hermione en soupirant.

   -     Mouais, d'acc… 

//Et voilà, la première dispute de la journée entre Dragon et Phoenix à 8H30 du matin. Ca commence bien. J'ai horreur quand ils se disputent!! Pour des trucs débiles en plus. Ah, il se lève enfin et elle lui jette un regard noir. Comme d'hab. Ils sont lourds!!!//

    -     Tu vas chercher quoi aujourd'hui Phoenix?

    -     Des livres pour le devoir de métamorphose.

    -     Si tu veux j'en ai déjà dans le dortoir. J'ai été en chercher hier.

    -     Et voilà, Gryffon a attrapé le syndrome du bouquinage. Cool…marmonna Ron.

    -     Tais-toi, lança Hermione.

    -     Je dis ce que je veux, mademoiselle Je- Sais- Tout.

Shlak!!!!Et une grosse trace rouge sur sa joue. Celui-ci est tout abasourdi, c'est la première fois qu'elle lui en donne une. 

    -     J'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça, si t'avais pas encore compris.

//Et 2ème dispute…//  
  


    -     Alors la Sang- De- Bourbe, on en a marre? On s'énerve sur les dé… 

Shlak!!!!Et une grosse trace rouge sur la joue de Malfoy.

//Drago???Oh non, il pouvait pas se taire?//

     -     Comment ose-tu me toucher espèce de…mais il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant l'air fâché de Harry.

     -     On a perdu sa langue Malfoy? lança Dragon à qui la situation plaisait mieux que le fait de bouquiner. 

     -     Toi le chien- chien, je t'emmerde.

Et il tourna les talons.

     -     Wouah Gryffon !! T'as vu?? Elle l'a frappé!! Bravo Phoenix!! Bien joué!! Il s'en est pris plein la tronche!! Maintenant il osera plus…

     -     Je te signale que tu faisais moins le fière quand elle est tombée sur toi cette gifle. Allez, viens Gryffon. Il m'énerve.

//Bien vu. Il m'énerve aussi mais…//  
  


     -     Phoenix, il est temps d'aller au cours. On ira à midi quand tu te sera calmée.

     -     Ok. Allons-y.

//Rogue m'énerve!!!! Et ça ne fait que 5 minutes qu'on est en cours. Horreur!! Dragon avait raison. Supplice!!(de se retrouver en potion mais pas avec Drago…)//

     -     Potter!!! Utilisez votre cerveau au lieu de regarder les filles!!

//Moqueries des Serpentards. Que veux-tu que je fasse avec des filles, toi !! Je t'ai rien demandé le détritus ?//

- Potter, arrêtez de rêver !!

- Vous avez que ce nom en bouche ? Potter, Potter, Potter…

- Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça !!Aussi insolent que ….

- Mon père je sais. Et je suis fière de ressembler à mon père. Et oui je viens avec vous chez Dumbledore et oui d'accord j'ai une retenue samedi et oui…

- Arrêtez !!! Vous m'énervez. Vous n'aurez pas de retenue cette fois-ci mais la prochaine fois….

- Ok, ok. Maintenant tu me laisse tranquille. Merci ! chuchota Harry pour lui-même.

//Y'en a marre !!!Vivement les vacances de Pâques…//

- Passe-moi les ongles de gryffon, Gryffon, murmura Dragon.

- Tiens. Putain ce qu'il m'emmerde celui-là. La prochaine fois je lui fais voir ce que je sais faire.

- Non Gryffon, tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour des choses futiles, répliqua Phoenix.

- Je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez là !! Weasley, je vous ferai boire votre potion et Melle Je- Sais-Tout je vous interdis de l'aider.

//Elle va lui donner une gifle ?//

- 

- Mais c'est ma potion monsieur, dit-elle le plus calmement du monde. Vous ne pouvez pas.

//Tiens, pourquoi Rogue fait cette tête-là maintenant !! Elle lui fait peur ?? A moins que…Ca fait quelque temps qu'elle nous cache quelque chose…Non, tu fabules mon vieux. Laisse tomber. Oh, et puis, j'ai qu'à lui demander. Non, après tout, j'ai mon secret aussi donc je la laisse tranquille. Zut, j'ai raté le reste de la conversation !!//

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?

- Qu'une jeune fille comme moi ne devrais pas répliquer de cette façon à son professeur.

- Oh.

//Je la crois pas. Enfin en public, je sais pas ce qu'il pourrais lui dire d'autre.//

- Plus que 5 minutes Gryffon, dit Dragon joyeusement !!

- Sauf qu'il va te faire boire ta potion et elle m'inspire pas confiance…

Une grosse fumée verte sortait du chaudron alors que, apparemment, elle devait être…

- Verte Weasley, votre potion est verte. Elle devrait être BLEU !!!TROIS ongles de gryffon pas cinq. Incapable.

Dragon bouillonnait intérieurement mais se calma avec un bon coup de coude de Harry. 

- Laisse tomber, on ira à l'infirmerie si ça va pas.

- Du moment que c'est moins pire que de cracher des limaces.

- Combien de temps Dragon ?

- Heu …

DRING DRING…..

- Ouf ! Enfin on peut sor…

- Votre potion Weasley, buvez-là !!Restez ici les autres !!!

Dragon prit un verre que lui tendait Rogue et bu la potion en tremblant. Il devaint tout bleu, vert, jaune, rouge, arc-en-ciel, rose fluo(non allez je délire) et puis fini pas devenir flou mais rétrécit en même temps.

- Cher élèves, cette potion devait le rendre flou mais il semble que le changement soit...rétrécissant.

Rire Serpentards.

- Vous avez un antidote professeur Rogue ?? demanda Phoenix tout aussi calme que tantôt.

- Buvez Weasley…

//Moi je lui fais pas confiance. Ah non, ça va. Dragon a repris sa forme normale.//

Après un cours d'histoire de la magie totalement ennuyant (Dragon ne digérait pas la potion et Gryffon s'est endormi)en commun avec les Pouffsoufles, les élèves sont allés manger.

//Pourquoi Dumbledore se lève ?? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?//

- Chers élèves, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, un élève nous a quitté définitivement cette après-midi alors qu'il était dans les couloirs en compagnie de messieurs Crabbe et Goyle. Il s'agitait d'un complot pour une raison que j'ignore encore mais nous sommes sûrs que c'est l'œuvre de Mange-morts ou pire, Voldemort.  Il s'agit de Drago Malfoy .

- Il va nous lâcher, enfin, dit Ron.

- Dragon, c'est pas marrant . Gryffon ça va ?? T'es tout blanc! 

- Non, non, non, non, non…C'est pas vrai ! NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un cri déchirant retentit dans toute la Grande Salle et Harry s'évanouit…

J'ai jamais été une fan des longs chapitres alors bon… Au début je voulais faire un chapitre unique mais je sais pas encore comment faire la suite . Faudra que je continue l'autre aussi mais j'ai un gros trou d'imagination. Je ne mais pas souvent de gros blocs de texte mais plutôt beaucoup de dialogues. Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Revieuw please !!


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

****

Réponses aux revieuws : 

Lululle : voilà la suite, ma p'tite Lul, bonne lecture. en fait, qd j'ai commencé a l'écrire, j'mais bcp les lsash, et puis, la, j'm plus trop. ms bon, come ca m'énervais de pas écrire la suite, je le fais qd même! pour moi et pour mes revieuwvers ! alors, voilà, le 2eme chap, et je suis en train d'écrire le troisieme! je préfère plutot la fic collective du forum, elle est lps chouette a écrire. c'st plus facil a plusieurs, tu dois pas chercher toutes les idées (sale fénéante, Pad!). et cette fic, je l'ai commencée l'année derniere, j'étais pas tres expérimentée. enfin, voilà, bonne lectureheu!!!!

Amy Potter : ouais, je e souviens que ca vient de la Cité de la peur. J'adore ce film, c trop con, ms trop marrant! tu l'avais deja lu une premiere fois? je sais plus, c'était y'a telment longtps…ms bon, j'ai paumé la fic sans faire expres, du coup, j'ai perdu les 25revieuws que j'vais eu…bouhouhou!!! Rogue, je l'aime pas trop. et voilà le 2eme chap, que t'as deja du lire, ms bon! le 3eme sera le dernier, je suis en train de l'écrire. il sera le plus long que je peux, j'en ai marre de mettre cette fic en attende…j'en ai une autre sur le feux (Influeuce Ténébreuse). tu peux allez voir d'ailleurs, en passant^^ bon, voilà, je te laisse.

****

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**v**

****

**_!!!!!!!_**_j'avais fait une fausse manœuvre et j'avais supprimé la fic sans le faire expres. j'ai republié le 1er chapitre y'a pas longtemps, et j'ai eu deux revieuws, cest a celle la que j'ai répondu._****

****

****

**Chapitre 2:**

Le noir total. C'est vide. Mon esprit est vide. Les émotions me dépassent. Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Il va revenir coûte que coûte. La magie fera bien ça. Elle peut tout faire. Pourquoi ne LE ferait-elle pas ? Juste pour moi ? Pour moi, moi, moi, rien que moi ? Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Mes yeux. Ils seront vide désormais. Sans émotions ou remplis de tristesse. Je ne sais pas encore. Tout a déjà basculé, tout peut encore basculer.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent.

Du blanc maintenant. Blanc à gauche, blanc à droite, devant, au-dessus. Le seul endroit que je connais assez bien et qui est si blanc est l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie? Qui m'a emmené ici? Que…Tout est flou ! Mais quelqu'un s'avance vers moi. Non…Je ne veux pas parler. Pas de tout ça.

- Pas de questions s'il vous plait.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le ton avait été sec, dure mais triste et presque inaudibles. La personne qui s'avance les a tout de même entendu pour répondre doucement, gentiment.

- Je n'y compte pas. J'en ai plein à te poser mais elles seront pour plus tard si tu refuses.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à l'inconnu de répondre qu'il prit d'un geste brusque ses lunettes qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet en se frappant mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt.  

Il découvrit alors devant lui un homme, grand, le visage émacié et des cheveux aussi noirs que lui. Ses yeux, à lui aussi, étaient remplis de tristesse et vide mais ils semblaient reprendre un peu de leur vie. Il avait une robe noire, sale, déchirée à certains endroits. Ses mains étaient tout aussi sales que la robe, couvertes de boue, écorchées, et les ongles noirs, remplis de crasses. Ses chaussures, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, ressemblaient plutôt à un morceau de cuir grossièrement cousu qu'à un soulier. Le personnage regardait Harry depuis un bon moment et finit par détourner le regard, perdu dans ses pensées et réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il reposa son visage sur le jeune garçon et amorça un mouvement de lèvres pour parler mais l'adolescent leva sa main tremblante pour le faire taire. L'homme était tellement mal en point qu'Harry ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. Il fallut qu'il s'avance vers le lit pour se rendre compte que la personne n'était autre que Sirius, son parrain.

- Sirius ? Que fait-tu là ?

- Je suis venu voir mon filleul. J'ai reçu un message de Dumbledore me demandant de venir au château. Je me suis dépêché, je suis venu par la forêt, et tu vois mon état. 

- Tu n'aurais pas du.

- Je viens d'arriver et, apparemment, ça fait depuis hier que tu étais inconscient. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de détails. Malfoy s'est fait assassiner par on ne sait qui et tu t'es évanoui. Je ne vois pas en quoi le faite qu'il soit mort te mette en tel état. C'était ton ennemi non ?

Harry se mit à pleurer et Sirius s'avança vers le lit, se rendant compte que le garçon cache quelque chose. Il s'assit sur les couvertures et prit son filleul dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire contrairement à tantôt où il l'avait presque repoussé. Ils se taisaient tous les deux. Seuls les sanglots d'Harry résonnaient dans la pièce. Sirius ne comprenait pas son comportement étrange mais il ne posa pas de questions, de peur d'ennuyer Harry. Il le borda pendant quelques minutes et le lâcha pour le contempler. Ses yeux étaient fermés et les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Il avait la tête basse et respirait doucement.

- Tu m'as dit de ne pas poser de questions mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui te chagrine autant.

- Tu ne me croirais pas. Tu n'imaginerais même pas ce que je vais te dire.  

- Dis toujours.

- C'était mon ami. Je l'ai découvert pendant les vacances. Il les a aussi passées à Poudlard et on s'est parlé. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça au fond. Il faut juste le connaître. On a beaucoup de points communs et m'a fait de nombreuses confidences.

Harry n'osait pas tout dire. Qu'il est gay, que c'était lui son petit copain. Comment réagirait-il ? Il le prendrait pour un fou. 

- D'accord….

- Maintenant, je vais aller dans la Salle commune. Je dois absolument parler à Hermione.

- Ca a l'air très important.

- Mais ça l'est, Sirius.

- Ok, moi je vais voir Dumbledore.

Et il se leva. Il marchait d'un pas rapide vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte et s'en alla, la refermant au passage.

- Ah, Potter !! Je peux enfin vous examiner.

- Je vais très bien Mme Pomfresh. Je peux y aller ?

- Si tu es sûr de toi mon garçon.

- Merci.

Il sortit à son tour de la pièce mais se dirigea vers un autre couloir. Celui de la Salle Commune. 

// Je dois lui parler. C'est le seul moyen de lui dire ce qui se passe entre moi et Drago. Je devrai lui faire du chantage mais bon. Il faut bien. Ah! Voilà. J'espère que c'est toujours le même mot de passe.//

- Fanfreluche.

- Mais bien sûr mon enfant. Entrez.

Harry entra donc dans la pièce et le silence se fit. Tout le monde le regardait. Cela l'exaspérait. Il lança alors d'une voix forte, sèche et cinglante.

- Vous avez quoi à me regarder comme ça ? Comme si Le Harry Potter prenait plaisir à se faire remarquer ? Eh ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

// Voilà qui est fait. J'en ai marre de passer pour le « héros.//

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend à leur parler comme ça ?

- Je dois te parler 'Mione. Et rapidement.

- D'accord, je viens.

- On sort d'ici.

Elle le rejoignit et ils s'en allèrent. Hermione regardait Harry intensément mais lui n'y faisait pas attention. Il regardait les couloirs qui défilaient devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Tu devras aussi me dire quelque chose. Ah! Ce sera parfais ici.

- Une salle de classe désaffectée ? Pourquoi ?

- Personne ne doit entendre notre conversation. 

Hermione avait un air de totale incompréhension et Harry l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il verrouilla la porte grâce à un sort et s'assit sur un des bancs, invitant Hermione à faire de même.

- Bien. Ca va être compliqué. Je vais te confier un secret MAIS tu vas devoir me confier le tient.

- Ok, vas-y.

- J'ai remarqué des choses bizarres dans ton comportement lors des cours de….Potions.

- Oh! Non Harry! Tu as tout découvert ?

- Il y a bien quelque chose entre Rogue et toi ? Tu peux me répondre franchement. J'ai un secret aussi à te dévoiler.

- Je…oui. Il y a quelque chose entre Se….Rogue et moi. Tu sais, il n'est pas du tout comme tu le crois.

- Il a l'air d'avoir peur quand tu lui réponds trop calmement.

- Oh ! Et toi ? C'est quoi tu secret ?

- Je.…Je suis….Gay.

- Avec qui ?

- Une personne que tu détestais comme moi je déteste Rogue.

- Détestais ? Comment ça !! Il est m….C'est…Mon Dieu Harry….Malfoy ?

- Oui. Je vais le dire comme toi. Tu sais, il n'est pas du tout comme tu le crois.

- Mais maintenant je ne pourrais plus le connaître.

- Je sais.

- Harry….Je suis désolée. Mais, et Ron ? Que va-t-il dire ?

- On ne va pas lui dire.

Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras et le réconforta comme elle pouvait. Il la repoussa gentiment.

- Maintenant je me sens plus léger. Merci.

Et, à son tour, la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller pour ne pas briser cet instant avec lui.

- Il faudrait y aller. Viens.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira du banc pour qu'il se lève. Elle ouvrit la porte magiquement et sortit de la pièce. Elle lâcha sa main.

- Hermione, tu vas continuer ta relation avec Rogue ?

- Je l'aime. Je ne pourrais pas arrêter.

- Mais c'est dangereux !! Si Dumbledore le savait ?

- Je crois qu'il l'a remarqué. Difficile de lui cacher quelque chose.

- Mais moi, il n'a pas deviné avec Drago.

- Peut-être que si. A mon avis, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas allé te voir à l'infirmerie.

- Mais, il a laissé Sirius venir pourtant.

- Sirius ? Il est au château ?

- Heu….oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Tu l'as vu ? Comment va-t-il,

- Il a reçu un message de Dumbledore qui disait que je n'allais pas bien. Il est arrivé à l'infirmerie quand je me suis réveillé. Il est très mal en point. Il est sale comme je ne sais quoi. A mon avis, tu devrais le laisser prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfet.

- C'est pas un mauvaise idée. On va aller le chercher chez Dumbledore.

- Mais, ils vont me poser plein de questions !!

- Bah ! tu leur dis que tu ne veux pas en parler.

- J'ai menti à Sirius. J'ai juste dis que Drago était mon ami et qu'on s'est parlé pendant les vacances d'été.

- Mais non ça va. C'est pas un gros mensonge. Et puis , c'est la vérité non ? Tu as seulement oublié un petit détail.

- Ouais, t'as raison. 

La discussion était close. Il se dirigeais toujours vers le bureau du directeur mais arrivés devant la gargouille, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe.

- Tu dis tout les noms de bonbons qui te viennent à la tête. Chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, gnomes au poivre, Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue…..

Hermione fit de même jusqu'à ce que Harry dise le vrai mot de passe.

- Crème canaris ? Ah bon.

Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et quand ils furent devant la porte, ils  s'arrêtèrent brusquement en entendant leurs noms. Les voix de Rogue et Dumbledore se faisaient entendre. Quelqu'un d'autre se faisait entendre mais ils n'arrivaient pas à distinguer à qui elle appartenait. N'y tenant plus, ils toquèrent. La porte s'ouvrit laissant voir le directeur, le professeur de potion et un fantôme qui ne flottait pas. Il semblait plus dirigé vers la vie que vers la mort. Son corps n'était pas aussi transparent que des fantômes normaux. Harry leva les yeux et se rendit compte de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Drago ?

Ben voilà, vous devriez être contents. Il est pas mort.  J'ai fait 6 pages de Word et je sais que ce n'est pas un long chapitre. Mais bon. Je devait absolument publier le deuxième chapitre sinon y'en a qui vont devenir fous.

Bisous à tous et je veux encore des revieuws.

Pad

l

l

l

l

v


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Lullulle :  je continueheu! vola la suiteheu! j'ai une motivation pour continuer, mnt, c cool^^ ms, je crois que ce sera le dernier chapitre. enfin, la vrai fin. p-e que je ferai une épilogue…je verrai! voilà suite! tu dois être trop contenteheu!!! enfin, t'adore les slash, donc, c cool! ms bon, en fait, ds cette fic, c pas très "sérieux" lol! enfin, c plus des allusions. bref, bonne lecture!

Lunicorne : ouais, je sais, c triste! s qu'est ce que tu veux! c la vie! bouhouhou! même si je suis pas du genre déprime totale ;) (pour moi, c : la soleil brille! c la fête! tralala!) bref, j'délire…O_o…enfin, voilà, ta patience ne dure pas trop longtps, voilà la suite (fin?)…

Andadrielle : merci de dire que j'écris bien^^ on me l'a dit avec mes poèmes…tu peux aller les voir d'ailleurs^^ …bref…voili voilà, a suite est la! (ohoh! tu vois déjà mes talents de rimes! …rien à voir..O_o)…re-bref : voilà la suite! (déjà dis ça…ça va plus!!!). c pitetre la fin, pitetre pas!! ha ha! on verra! bonne lecture!

Paradise :  arrête ce regard! g la trouille^^ ptdr…rien a voir! ben, voilà ta suite alors, clame-toi o_o si tu vx, j'px appeler un psy, g une copine qui les sens a 10km a la ronde tellement elle les déteste! je te jureheu! bon, ben, bonne lecture Paradise! Goldy :  j'ai eu trois revieuw ajd alors que j'ai mis ce chapitre y'a 10jours! sinon, pour répondre a ta revieuw : ben ouais, y'a une suite! sinon, c'st ni queue ni tête! contente que tu me revieuw, franchy (=franchement. j'dis tt le tps ce mot, alors, je raccourcis^^). Bref, v'la la suite, j'espère que t'mras o_o  heu…en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que les trois revieuws, c'étaient toutes de toi…ms bon, merci d'avoir lu les fics que j'ai écrites! ms bon, mici pour tes p'tites revieuws!!!^^ Jenali :  tu vas enfin savoir cmt ce miracle s'et produit…voilà le troisieme chapitre en pas-exclusivité! rien a voir…lol. bon, je te laisse lire, et tu me revieuw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   Bon, je tenais à dire que ce chapitre est pas génial. enfin, la scène avec le transfert est pas très recherchée^^ ms bon, regardons plutôt le fond de l'histoire! lol! mdr Chapitre 3 

- Drago ?

- Oui, c'est moi Harry.

Celui-ci couru vers le semi-fantôme et le sera dans ses bras. Il était aussi glacé qu'un fantôme, mais on ne savait pas passer à travers. Harry pleurait de joie bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la raison de ce miracle. 

- Harry, assieds-toi, je crois que tu as besoin d'explications. Lui dit Dumbledore d'une voie douce, connaissant déjà le pourquoi de leurs gestes. Le Serpentard avait tout raconté.

- D'accord, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres, trop heureux pour en dire plus.

- Pourrais-je plutôt expliquer moi-même ? Demanda Drago.

- Je n'y vois pas d'objections.

- Mais, Severus, Miss Granger, pourriez-vous retourner à vos occupations, s'il-vous plait?

Il sortirent, Hermione jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Harry et quand la porte fut close, Drago se mit à parler :

- Ok. Alors, voilà Harry. Le cours de potion s'était terminé et les élèves allait tous à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Seul Crabbe, Goyle et moi nous dirigions vers la Salle Commune. Alors qu'on y arrivait, Crabbe m'attrapa le bras et Goyle se mit face à moi.

***~* Flash-Back *~***

- Alors Drago, tu t'allies à ce malheureux Potter ? dit Goyle d'une voix dégoûtée.

- Que…, essaya de dire Drago.

- On t'as vu, tu sais, le coupa-t-il.

Le blond affichait un air de parfaite incompréhension. 

- Quand…mais…, tenta de dire la victime.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent! Tu pourrais être plus discret pour aller à tes petits rendez-vous galants, dit-il en terminant sa réplique avec une voix fluette.

Crabbe se mit à rire bêtement, toujours en le tenant fermement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Goyle, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Drago ne comprenait toujours pas. Qu'allait-ils lui faire? Le mener au maître pour que le Seigneur puisse le torturer à sa guise? Se moquer de lui et révéler son secret à toute l'école? Ou alors…non, ils ne pouvait pas! 

- Maintenant, tu vas regretter…

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent grands, remplis de peur. Goyle leva doucement sa baguette, en affichant un air concentré, et…

- Avada Kedavra!

Une lumière verte se dirigea droit vers Drago, et il tomba sur le sol dur et froid, dans un bruit sourd, inerte… Les deux autres, satisfaits, se mirent à rire, d'un rire qu'on ne leur connaissait pas. A la fois satisfait et froid. Ils s'en allèrent, laissant le cadavre encore tiède en plein milieu du couloir.

***~* Flash-Back *~***

- Voilà, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens, conclu Drago avec un soupir.

Harry était soucieux…Crabbe et Goyle, des Mangormorts? Qui plus est, capables d'envoyer un Sortilège Impardonnable? eux qui arrivaient à peine à faire léviter une plume! Ils étaient toujours là, à se goinfrer de gâteaux, à rire bêtement et à suivre le Seprentard comme des petits chien. Et voilà qu'ils lançaient un 'Avada Kedavra'? 

Harry revint soudainement à la réalité en croisant le regard de Drago. Ils s'était éloigné du sujet et posa la question qui le tourmentait.

- Mais, comment a-t-il pu survivre? demanda-t-il en regardant Dumbledore.

- Et bien, la raison est que le sortilège mortelle de Grégory Goyle n'était pas assez puissant. Le corps est mort, mais l'âme est vivante. Les deux parties se sont séparées.

- Et, il n'y a pas un moyen de rassembler les deux? proposa Harry.

- Si, mais ça va être difficile, je le crains.

- Eh bien, on peut toujours essayer, dit Drago avec espoir.

- D'accord. Bon, je vous explique. Il faut faire un transfert d'énergie, mais c'est assez compliqué. Il y a une incantation à réciter et toute mise en scène. C'est une magie oubliée, que je connais pour ma culture générale. On va essayer. Harry et moi allons te donner assez d'énergie pour que tu rentre dans ton corps.

-  Pourquoi vous aussi professeurs? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Car il faut beaucoup d'énergie, et que je n'ai pas envie que tu donnes toute la tienne et tombe dans le coma.

- Ah, ben oui, j'ai pas réfléchis, dit-il avec un air benêt.

- Bon, nous avons besoin de beaucoup de choses. Alors, j'ai des bougies ici, et toi, Harry, tu va aller chercher une craie dans une salle de classe. 

Harry sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir d'une de ses nombreuses étagères, et en sortit une bonne dizaine de bougies. Avec un léger mouvement de baguette, il plaqua son bureau contre le mur pour dégager le centre de la pièce. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque privée, et parcourut consciencieusement les livres avec son doigt. Il s'arrêta, et sortit le livre dont ils avaient besoin.

Il était assez poussiéreux, en cuir brun foncé, et, sur la première page de couverture était écris "_Magie Ancienne : Notre force intérieure"_. Il chercha la bonne page, et, quand il l'eut trouvée, posa le livre ouvert sur le bureau. Il regarda un instant la page, arrêta ses yeux à un certain endroit, lit, puis pris trois bougie et fit un triangle au centre de la pièce, en les posant sur le sol.

A ce moment, Harry ouvrit la porte, entra, et la referma aussitôt. Il tenait à la main une craie blanche, et avança rapidement vers le directeur, la lui tendant. Celui-ci la prit et, se baissant, traça un cercle parfait qui passait par chaque bougie. Il ouvrit ensuite une armoire se trouvant près de Fumseck, et en sortit un pot rempli d'une drôle de pâte bleu claire, un peu transparente et brillante. Il la posa sur le bureau, puis jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur le livre. 

Il le pris en main, et dit à Harry : 

- Bien, alors, je vais commencer le premier le transfert, pour que l'âme rejoigne le corps. ensuite, tu continuera afin que Drago reprenne vie. On va devoir mettre cette pâte sur la paume d'une de nos main, et la poser sur la paume d'une des mains de Draco. La pâte est une sorte de conductrice d'énergie; c'est des fleures d'aubépines en poudre mélangées à de l'eau d'hopinause – qu'on trouve en Mongolie. Enfin, finies les explications, commençons. Je vais lire la première partie de l'incantation, en faisant le vide dans mon esprit, et en canalisant mon énergie dans ma main, ok? Tu ferras la même chose, avec l'autre main de Drago, juste après moi. Bon, allons-y.

Dumbledore, après avoir terminé son explication, pris un peu de pâte avec ses index et majeurs gauches, et l'étala sur sa main droite. Harry fis de même mais avec les mains contraires. Ils se placèrent près de Drago, et posèrent leur paumes sur les siennes.

Le directeur commença à réciter lentement le début de l'incantation, les yeux mis-clos dirigés vers la pages ouverte du vieux grimoire. 

Par la force de mon énergie 

_Et de la puissance de mon esprit,_

_Je souhaite que l'âme rejoigne le corps_

_Et que les muscles redeviennent forts._

Dumbledore pressait le mieux qu'il pouvait sa main contre celle de l'élève, tremblant un peu, la fatigue se faisant sentir dans son organisme.

_Que le sang se remette à couler_

_Dans les veines endormies;_

_Que le cœur recommence à taper_

_Et que la victime reprenne vie._

Ensuite, Harry se mit à lire la suite, sur le même ton que Dumbledore. Un ton doux, un murmure…

_Par la force de mon énergie_

_Et de la puissance de mon esprit,_

_Je souhaite que les yeux s'ouvrent_

_Et que les membres bougent._

Harry sentait l'énergie se comprimer dans sa main, et s'en aller petit à petit vers le fantôme de Drago…

_Qu'il puisse à nouveau penser,_

_A travers le court du temps;_

_Qu'il puisse à nouveau parler,_

_Comme il le pouvait avant…_

Il se tu, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Il se sentait épuisé, mais restait en place, esprérant de toutes ses forces.

 Pas un bruit ne troublait le silence qui régnait dans le bureau. Leurs paumes se touchaient encore, mais la pâte s'était décomposée. Soudain, une lumière les éblouit, et Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Quelque chose de brillant commençait à se répandre doucement dans le corps de Drago, commençant par sa tête, et finissant dans ses pieds. Il vit la main de Dumbledore se séparer du Serpentard, comme si une force invisible le repoussait. 

Harry eut alors l'impression que quelqu'un le poussait, atterissant sur le dos, tandis que le fantôme redevenait un corps… en chair et en os… et qu'il tombait lourdment sur le sol, finissant de flotter à quelques centimètres du plancher. Le gryffondore se leva difficilement, regardant autours de lui, ses yeux se posant sur son directeur. Celui-ci regardait alternativement sa main, et le corps de Drago. 

- On a réussi Harry, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Oui, il est de nouveau vivant…je n'arrive pas à y croire…

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il prendra du temps à se réveiller. 

- D'accord, allons-y, répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vide, encore un peu sonné par ce qui venait de se passer.

- _Mobilicorpus!_, lança Dumbledore, sortant sa baguette se trouvant dans un étui accroché à sa robe. 

Le corps endormi de Drago s'éleva à quelque centimètres du sol, droit comme un piquet, et le directeur dirigea le Serpentard vers les escaliers, Harry ayant ouvert la porte du bureau. Descendant les marches précautionneusement, puis marchant dans les couloirs vides, les élèves mangeant dans la Grande Salle, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la pièce, et le directeur plaça Drago sur un lit, suppriment par la même occasion le sort lancé. Il appela Mme Pomfresh, et elle sortit de son bureau rapidement…mais elle s'arrêta rapidement, voyant la poitrine du Serpentard se soulever régulièrement…

- Il respire? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Oui Pompom, mais il dort. Il faudra le laisser ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- Mais, comment avez-vous fait?, dit-elle avec un air impressionné, s'approchant du lit.

- Magie oubliée, transfert d'énergie, répondit laconiquement le vieil homme d'un air bienveillant.

- D'accord, je vais le mettre au fond, pour que personne ne le voit, non?

- Tout à fait. Bien, je te laisse, et toi, Harry, tu vas retourner à ta Salle Commune et ne parler de ça à personne, le temps qu'il se réveille.

- Même pas à Ron et Hermione, continua-t-il, voyant déjà le jeune Gryffondor ouvrir la bouche.

- Ok, ça va. bien, je crois que je vais dormir un peu…Au revoir Mme Pomfresh, professeur Dumbledore.

Il sortit de la pièce et marcha lentement vers les escaliers de marbres, passant devant armures, tableaux, placards, sans faire attention. Il était encore sous le choc, tout s'était passé si vite! Finalement, sans rencontrer personne, il arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Damme, entra, alla dans le dortoir, et, sans même prendre la peine de se changer, s'affala sur son lit, tombant de suite dans un sommeil profond…

*_*_*_*_*

Voilà! Ha! quel chapitre! trop contente de l'avoir terminé, vu que je aprs en vacances demain^^ mdr…douée la fille! je voulais pas le laisser en plan deux semaines, ca aurait été trop dur! lol

bon, ben, revieuws!!!!!!!!!!

Zoubis,

Pad

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

Lullulle :  je continueheu! vola la suiteheu! j'ai une motivation pour continuer, mnt, c cool^^ ms, je crois que ce sera le dernier chapitre. enfin, la vrai fin. p-e que je ferai une épilogue…je verrai! voilà suite! tu dois être trop contenteheu!!! enfin, t'adore les slash, donc, c cool! ms bon, en fait, ds cette fic, c pas très "sérieux" lol! enfin, c plus des allusions. bref, bonne lecture!

Lunicorne : ouais, je sais, c triste! s qu'est ce que tu veux! c la vie! bouhouhou! même si je suis pas du genre déprime totale ;) (pour moi, c : la soleil brille! c la fête! tralala!) bref, j'délire…O_o…enfin, voilà, ta patience ne dure pas trop longtps, voilà la suite (fin?)…

Andadrielle : merci de dire que j'écris bien^^ on me l'a dit avec mes poèmes…tu peux aller les voir d'ailleurs^^ …bref…voili voilà, a suite est la! (ohoh! tu vois déjà mes talents de rimes! …rien à voir..O_o)…re-bref : voilà la suite! (déjà dis ça…ça va plus!!!). c pitetre la fin, pitetre pas!! ha ha! on verra! bonne lecture!

Paradise :  arrête ce regard! g la trouille^^ ptdr…rien a voir! ben, voilà ta suite alors, clame-toi o_o si tu vx, j'px appeler un psy, g une copine qui les sens a 10km a la ronde tellement elle les déteste! je te jureheu! bon, ben, bonne lecture Paradise! Goldy :  j'ai eu trois revieuw ajd alors que j'ai mis ce chapitre y'a 10jours! sinon, pour répondre a ta revieuw : ben ouais, y'a une suite! sinon, c'st ni queue ni tête! contente que tu me revieuw, franchy (=franchement. j'dis tt le tps ce mot, alors, je raccourcis^^). Bref, v'la la suite, j'espère que t'mras o_o  heu…en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que les trois revieuws, c'étaient toutes de toi…ms bon, merci d'avoir lu les fics que j'ai écrites! ms bon, mici pour tes p'tites revieuws!!!^^ Jenali :  tu vas enfin savoir cmt ce miracle s'et produit…voilà le troisieme chapitre en pas-exclusivité! rien a voir…lol. bon, je te laisse lire, et tu me revieuw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   Bon, je tenais à dire que ce chapitre est pas génial. enfin, la scène avec le transfert est pas très recherchée^^ ms bon, regardons plutôt le fond de l'histoire! lol! mdr Chapitre 3 

- Drago ?

- Oui, c'est moi Harry.

Celui-ci couru vers le semi-fantôme et le sera dans ses bras. Il était aussi glacé qu'un fantôme, mais on ne savait pas passer à travers. Harry pleurait de joie bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la raison de ce miracle. 

- Harry, assieds-toi, je crois que tu as besoin d'explications. Lui dit Dumbledore d'une voie douce, connaissant déjà le pourquoi de leurs gestes. Le Serpentard avait tout raconté.

- D'accord, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres, trop heureux pour en dire plus.

- Pourrais-je plutôt expliquer moi-même ? Demanda Drago.

- Je n'y vois pas d'objections.

- Mais, Severus, Miss Granger, pourriez-vous retourner à vos occupations, s'il-vous plait?

Il sortirent, Hermione jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Harry et quand la porte fut close, Drago se mit à parler :

- Ok. Alors, voilà Harry. Le cours de potion s'était terminé et les élèves allait tous à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Seul Crabbe, Goyle et moi nous dirigions vers la Salle Commune. Alors qu'on y arrivait, Crabbe m'attrapa le bras et Goyle se mit face à moi.

***~* Flash-Back *~***

- Alors Drago, tu t'allies à ce malheureux Potter ? dit Goyle d'une voix dégoûtée.

- Que…, essaya de dire Drago.

- On t'as vu, tu sais, le coupa-t-il.

Le blond affichait un air de parfaite incompréhension. 

- Quand…mais…, tenta de dire la victime.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent! Tu pourrais être plus discret pour aller à tes petits rendez-vous galants, dit-il en terminant sa réplique avec une voix fluette.

Crabbe se mit à rire bêtement, toujours en le tenant fermement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Goyle, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Drago ne comprenait toujours pas. Qu'allait-ils lui faire? Le mener au maître pour que le Seigneur puisse le torturer à sa guise? Se moquer de lui et révéler son secret à toute l'école? Ou alors…non, ils ne pouvait pas! 

- Maintenant, tu vas regretter…

Les yeux de Drago s'ouvrirent grands, remplis de peur. Goyle leva doucement sa baguette, en affichant un air concentré, et…

- Avada Kedavra!

Une lumière verte se dirigea droit vers Drago, et il tomba sur le sol dur et froid, dans un bruit sourd, inerte… Les deux autres, satisfaits, se mirent à rire, d'un rire qu'on ne leur connaissait pas. A la fois satisfait et froid. Ils s'en allèrent, laissant le cadavre encore tiède en plein milieu du couloir.

***~* Flash-Back *~***

- Voilà, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens, conclu Drago avec un soupir.

Harry était soucieux…Crabbe et Goyle, des Mangormorts? Qui plus est, capables d'envoyer un Sortilège Impardonnable? eux qui arrivaient à peine à faire léviter une plume! Ils étaient toujours là, à se goinfrer de gâteaux, à rire bêtement et à suivre le Seprentard comme des petits chien. Et voilà qu'ils lançaient un 'Avada Kedavra'? 

Harry revint soudainement à la réalité en croisant le regard de Drago. Ils s'était éloigné du sujet et posa la question qui le tourmentait.

- Mais, comment a-t-il pu survivre? demanda-t-il en regardant Dumbledore.

- Et bien, la raison est que le sortilège mortelle de Grégory Goyle n'était pas assez puissant. Le corps est mort, mais l'âme est vivante. Les deux parties se sont séparées.

- Et, il n'y a pas un moyen de rassembler les deux? proposa Harry.

- Si, mais ça va être difficile, je le crains.

- Eh bien, on peut toujours essayer, dit Drago avec espoir.

- D'accord. Bon, je vous explique. Il faut faire un transfert d'énergie, mais c'est assez compliqué. Il y a une incantation à réciter et toute mise en scène. C'est une magie oubliée, que je connais pour ma culture générale. On va essayer. Harry et moi allons te donner assez d'énergie pour que tu rentre dans ton corps.

-  Pourquoi vous aussi professeurs? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Car il faut beaucoup d'énergie, et que je n'ai pas envie que tu donnes toute la tienne et tombe dans le coma.

- Ah, ben oui, j'ai pas réfléchis, dit-il avec un air benêt.

- Bon, nous avons besoin de beaucoup de choses. Alors, j'ai des bougies ici, et toi, Harry, tu va aller chercher une craie dans une salle de classe. 

Harry sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir d'une de ses nombreuses étagères, et en sortit une bonne dizaine de bougies. Avec un léger mouvement de baguette, il plaqua son bureau contre le mur pour dégager le centre de la pièce. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque privée, et parcourut consciencieusement les livres avec son doigt. Il s'arrêta, et sortit le livre dont ils avaient besoin.

Il était assez poussiéreux, en cuir brun foncé, et, sur la première page de couverture était écris "_Magie Ancienne : Notre force intérieure"_. Il chercha la bonne page, et, quand il l'eut trouvée, posa le livre ouvert sur le bureau. Il regarda un instant la page, arrêta ses yeux à un certain endroit, lit, puis pris trois bougie et fit un triangle au centre de la pièce, en les posant sur le sol.

A ce moment, Harry ouvrit la porte, entra, et la referma aussitôt. Il tenait à la main une craie blanche, et avança rapidement vers le directeur, la lui tendant. Celui-ci la prit et, se baissant, traça un cercle parfait qui passait par chaque bougie. Il ouvrit ensuite une armoire se trouvant près de Fumseck, et en sortit un pot rempli d'une drôle de pâte bleu claire, un peu transparente et brillante. Il la posa sur le bureau, puis jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur le livre. 

Il le pris en main, et dit à Harry : 

- Bien, alors, je vais commencer le premier le transfert, pour que l'âme rejoigne le corps. ensuite, tu continuera afin que Drago reprenne vie. On va devoir mettre cette pâte sur la paume d'une de nos main, et la poser sur la paume d'une des mains de Draco. La pâte est une sorte de conductrice d'énergie; c'est des fleures d'aubépines en poudre mélangées à de l'eau d'hopinause – qu'on trouve en Mongolie. Enfin, finies les explications, commençons. Je vais lire la première partie de l'incantation, en faisant le vide dans mon esprit, et en canalisant mon énergie dans ma main, ok? Tu ferras la même chose, avec l'autre main de Drago, juste après moi. Bon, allons-y.

Dumbledore, après avoir terminé son explication, pris un peu de pâte avec ses index et majeurs gauches, et l'étala sur sa main droite. Harry fis de même mais avec les mains contraires. Ils se placèrent près de Drago, et posèrent leur paumes sur les siennes.

Le directeur commença à réciter lentement le début de l'incantation, les yeux mis-clos dirigés vers la pages ouverte du vieux grimoire. 

Par la force de mon énergie 

_Et de la puissance de mon esprit,_

_Je souhaite que l'âme rejoigne le corps_

_Et que les muscles redeviennent forts._

Dumbledore pressait le mieux qu'il pouvait sa main contre celle de l'élève, tremblant un peu, la fatigue se faisant sentir dans son organisme.

_Que le sang se remette à couler_

_Dans les veines endormies;_

_Que le cœur recommence à taper_

_Et que la victime reprenne vie._

Ensuite, Harry se mit à lire la suite, sur le même ton que Dumbledore. Un ton doux, un murmure…

_Par la force de mon énergie_

_Et de la puissance de mon esprit,_

_Je souhaite que les yeux s'ouvrent_

_Et que les membres bougent._

Harry sentait l'énergie se comprimer dans sa main, et s'en aller petit à petit vers le fantôme de Drago…

_Qu'il puisse à nouveau penser,_

_A travers le court du temps;_

_Qu'il puisse à nouveau parler,_

_Comme il le pouvait avant…_

Il se tu, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Il se sentait épuisé, mais restait en place, esprérant de toutes ses forces.

 Pas un bruit ne troublait le silence qui régnait dans le bureau. Leurs paumes se touchaient encore, mais la pâte s'était décomposée. Soudain, une lumière les éblouit, et Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Quelque chose de brillant commençait à se répandre doucement dans le corps de Drago, commençant par sa tête, et finissant dans ses pieds. Il vit la main de Dumbledore se séparer du Serpentard, comme si une force invisible le repoussait. 

Harry eut alors l'impression que quelqu'un le poussait, atterissant sur le dos, tandis que le fantôme redevenait un corps… en chair et en os… et qu'il tombait lourdment sur le sol, finissant de flotter à quelques centimètres du plancher. Le gryffondore se leva difficilement, regardant autours de lui, ses yeux se posant sur son directeur. Celui-ci regardait alternativement sa main, et le corps de Drago. 

- On a réussi Harry, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Oui, il est de nouveau vivant…je n'arrive pas à y croire…

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il prendra du temps à se réveiller. 

- D'accord, allons-y, répondit Harry, les yeux dans le vide, encore un peu sonné par ce qui venait de se passer.

- _Mobilicorpus!_, lança Dumbledore, sortant sa baguette se trouvant dans un étui accroché à sa robe. 

Le corps endormi de Drago s'éleva à quelque centimètres du sol, droit comme un piquet, et le directeur dirigea le Serpentard vers les escaliers, Harry ayant ouvert la porte du bureau. Descendant les marches précautionneusement, puis marchant dans les couloirs vides, les élèves mangeant dans la Grande Salle, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la pièce, et le directeur plaça Drago sur un lit, suppriment par la même occasion le sort lancé. Il appela Mme Pomfresh, et elle sortit de son bureau rapidement…mais elle s'arrêta rapidement, voyant la poitrine du Serpentard se soulever régulièrement…

- Il respire? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Oui Pompom, mais il dort. Il faudra le laisser ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- Mais, comment avez-vous fait?, dit-elle avec un air impressionné, s'approchant du lit.

- Magie oubliée, transfert d'énergie, répondit laconiquement le vieil homme d'un air bienveillant.

- D'accord, je vais le mettre au fond, pour que personne ne le voit, non?

- Tout à fait. Bien, je te laisse, et toi, Harry, tu vas retourner à ta Salle Commune et ne parler de ça à personne, le temps qu'il se réveille.

- Même pas à Ron et Hermione, continua-t-il, voyant déjà le jeune Gryffondor ouvrir la bouche.

- Ok, ça va. bien, je crois que je vais dormir un peu…Au revoir Mme Pomfresh, professeur Dumbledore.

Il sortit de la pièce et marcha lentement vers les escaliers de marbres, passant devant armures, tableaux, placards, sans faire attention. Il était encore sous le choc, tout s'était passé si vite! Finalement, sans rencontrer personne, il arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Damme, entra, alla dans le dortoir, et, sans même prendre la peine de se changer, s'affala sur son lit, tombant de suite dans un sommeil profond…

*_*_*_*_*

Voilà! Ha! quel chapitre! trop contente de l'avoir terminé, vu que je aprs en vacances demain^^ mdr…douée la fille! je voulais pas le laisser en plan deux semaines, ca aurait été trop dur! lol

bon, ben, revieuws!!!!!!!!!!

Zoubis,

Pad


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Padmacho 

**Résumé : **Harry et Drago sont ensembles, mais un événement va retourner la situation…

Note : _Cette fic un slash (relation entre personne du même sexe). Si vous ne tolérez pas les homosexuels, rien ne sert de lire cette fic. Enfin, il n'y a aucun passage sexuel, donc, si, vous pouvez la lire^^ Bon, place à la lecture!_

Paradise1 : Ouf, plus de regard effrayant o_o Mais, que voius-je? tu me menaces encore? A mort!!!!!! en fait, merci de m'apprendre un nouveau mot, franchement. je savais même pas que socsiopathe, ça existait (honte à moi…). merci de dire que j'écris trop bien, ca me fait tres tres plasir! vraiment! bon, la suite, pour ton grand plaisir. t'as même une place au premier rang^^ lol. gros bizous, lectrice fidèles!

Caroline Black : tu vas le savoir! ce que vont devenir les "deux singes". je dirais, plus précisément, des gorilles. et, oui, g mis du tps! enfin, allez, 20jours. ok, c'st bcp…deso! ms voilà, ca vient qd même! 

Clau : merci pour toutes ces élooooges! et, t'as mis : tu es très très conne. d'abord, je me suis dit. bizarre, tu me dis que j'écris très bien, tu me félicites, et puis tu dis que je suis conne? (en plus, je suis vraiment petée).ms, g compris que tu voulais mettre bonne! (enfin, j'espère que c'était vraiment ça que tu voulait mettre o_o ). lol, mdr. bon, laisse tomber, je débloque depuis 2jouirs. bizoos! bonne lecture!

Dernier chapitre! Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard… 

- Drago, viens une fois s'il te plaît, appela Harry.

- Oui?

- Regarde…Une lettre de Dumbledore…

Le brun tendis une lettre encore close, l'adresse écrite à l'encre vert émeraude, et le sceau représentant le blason de Poudlard, sellant le message.

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne l'ouvres-tu pas?, demanda Drago curieusement.

- Ca fait si longtemps qu'il ne nous a pas contacté…

- C'est toi qui voulait partir en Australie! 

- Et alors? Il pouvait venir nous rendre visite!

- Nous ne sommes pas non plus allés le voir, lui et les autres.

- Les autres, ça me semble tellement loin…Depuis que…que…

- Que tu t'es disputé avec Weasley, oui, je sais. Mais arrête de passer à ça.

Le blond l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs en lui donnant de petits baisers dans le coup. Harry se dégagea de Drago, et ouvrit finalement la lettre.

- Lis tout haut, dit Drago.

- Ok.

_Cher Harry,_

_Cela va te sembler bizarre que je t'écrive après tout ce temps, mais j'aimerais que vous veniez, Drago et toi, à Poudlard, le 6août. Je voudrais que vous reveniez pour quelques jours pour revoir tous les autres. Vous me manquez (et aux autres aussi) énormément. Ci-joint, une Poudre de Cheminette améliorée pour les longs voyages. Tu n'as qu'à demander le "Bureau de Dumbledore". J'attends ta réponse, négative ou pas._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Albus D._

Harry termina la lecture et garda ses yeux fixé sur le parchemin. Il hésitait vraiment. Aller les voir? Ron, Hermione, Sirius, et les autres? Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils devenaient. Il les avait lâché sur un coup de colère, coupant le contact aussitôt.

- Et bien? On y va? Moi, je n'y vois pas d'objection.

- Je ne sais pas Drago. je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Ecoute Harry! Cela fait trois ans qu'on ne les a pas vu. Trois! Et ça deviens long, tu ne trouves pas? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir comment ils mènent leur vie?

- C'est ce que je me suis dit! Mais j'ai peur! _Peur_!

- Je suis là moi! Si ça ne se passe pas bien, on repart!

- Bon, d'accord. 

- Ah, voilà!

- Tu arrives toujours à me convaincre! 

- Héhé! Mon esprit de Malfoy!****

Il éclata de rire, Harry le suivant après l'avoir regardé avec un moue vexée. Peut-être était-ce vraiment une bonne idée…On, était le 2août. Ils avaient juste le temps de faire leurs valises et préparer leur voyage.

Finalement, ils montèrent se coucher.

*_*_*_*

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure, et sortit sa veille male de dessous du lit. Il l'ouvrit, retira se qu'il y avait dedans, et la rempli de robes, chapeaux, pantalons, chemises…Enfin, tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il pris une autre valise et entreprit de faire les bagages de son amant.

Quand il eut terminé, il secoua doucement Drago pour le réveille. Il entrouvrit finalement les yeux, éblouit par la lumière du matin. Enfin, il put regarder normalement autour de lui, et lorsque son regard tomba sur le brun, il l'attira vers lui en lui prenant la nuque. Il Déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et entrouvrit doucement la bouche. Il chatouilla les lèvres de Harry, qui les ouvrit finalement. Ils caressaient chacun la langue de l'autre, sensuellement. Drago passa ses mains sous le pull de Harry, et les fit glisser sur sa peau. Harry frissonna, mais du mettre fin au baiser, bien qu'il aurait voulu continuer encore et encore.

- Mmmmmh! Désolé, mais il faut se préparer. On pars tantôt.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds, repoussant le couvertures et se redressant.

- Tantôt? Mais on doit y être dans trois jours!

- Je voudrais passer aller au Chemin de Traverse.

- Pas besoin de trois jours!

- J'ai décidé que si.

- Ok, si tu veux. Bon, ben je m'habille alors!

- Je prépare le déjeuner. Termine ta valise.

- Ouais, ouais. 

Drago se leva, pris une douche, s'habilla et rangea le reste de ses vêtement dans la valise. pendant ce temps, Harry préparait le déjeuner.

*_*_*_*

- Une chambre pour deux Tom.

- Tout de suite! Hem…la 7 est libre! Voilà la clé!

- Merci!

Ils montèrent ensembles les escaliers et ouvrirent la porte. La chambre n'était pas du tout comme celle qu'Harry avait prise en 3eme année. Elle était bien plus spacieuse, avec une table pour deux. Le lit était plus grand. Ils déposèrent leurs valises, et rangèrent leurs affaires dans les armoires. Puis, ils descendirent au Chemin de Traverse. 

Harry alla prendre de l'argent dans son compte, et fit le tour des magasins. Il y en avait de nouveaux, et d'anciens restaurés. Quand ils eurent fini, il retournèrent dans leur chambre, les jambes fatiguées. Ils s'affalèrent sur leur lit et s'endormirent de sitôt. Les fuseaux horaires n'avaient pas arrangés les choses…

*_*_*_*

Finalement, vint le jour J, et ils s'apprêtèrent ç partir à Poudlard. Harry reprit l'enveloppe qui contenait l'invitation de Dumbledore, et en sortit la Poudre. Il alluma un feu magique, donna un peu de poudre à Drago, et en jeta lui-même dans le feu.

- Bureau de Dumbledore!, cria-t-il.

Harry s'en alla avec ses bagages, et Drago le suivit rapidement. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce ronde du bureau du directeur…là où Drago avait repris vie…

- Bonjour les enfants! Comment allez-vous? Le voyage s'est bien passé?, dit Dumbledore amicalement.

- Oui, très bien, merci, dit Harry.

- Bien, il est 5h30, et il y aura un souper dans la Grande Salle, avec tous les anciens. Venez nous rejoindre!

- Oui, d'accord, répondit, cette fois-ci, Drago.

- Je vous conduis à vos appartement.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et le directeur les conduisit dans la partie ouest du château. il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une bergère gardant un troupeau. Assez banal, qui aurait cru qu'il cache une chambre? pensa Harry.

- Plume, dit Dumbledore. Bien, je vous laisse, soyez à l'heure.

- Merci professeur, répondit Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et Dumbledore se redirigea vers son bureau.

- Aaaah! Ca fait bizarre de retourner à Poudlard, tu ne trouves pas Harry?

- Oui, si tu veux, répondit le brun.

- S'te plaît, souris un peu! Sinon, comment ça va être ce soir? Hein?

- Tu as raison, je sais! Mais j'arrive pas!

- Bon, ne te soucies pas de ça! Tu verras après! Viens faire un câlin, dit Drago en ouvrant ses bras.

Harry se logea contre sa poitrine. Là, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il sentait l'amour s'émaner du blond, et ça le rendait heureux…Ca le réconfortait, le consolait, le soulageait. C'était vraiment ce dont il avait besoin pour l'instant, de l'Amour…

Le temps passa, et ils durent se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Ils poussèrent les portes, et se retrouvèrent devant leurs anciens amis, ou ennemis. Drago se dirigea d'un pas franc vers la seule table dressée au centre de la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise libre, le visage fermé.

- Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

Harry était toujours planté à l'entrée de la salle, regardant les gens qui le regardaient aussi. Finalement, il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Drago, en face d'Hermione. Elle lui fit un gentil sourire, plein de compassion, et il la regarda tendrement dans les yeux. Elle lui avait manquée aussi, et il lui dit.

- Tu m'as manqué Mione.

- Oh, toi aussi Harry!, et elle éclata en sanglot.

- Viens, sortons.

- D'ac…cord…

Il lui prit le bras, et l'accompagna dehors. Il faisait encore clair, et ils s'assirent sur un banc.

- Oh, Harry! Pourquoi es-tu parti?

- Ron m'a repoussé quand je lui ai dit que je suis avec Drago. 

- Mais, pourquoi?

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache! J'ai été très vexé! Il ne m'a lus reparlé, et je suis partis!

- Mais nous n'avions que 20ans! On venait de battre Voldemort! Il était secoué!

- Et tu prends sa défense! Si tu savais comment il m'a regardé…C'était horrible. Il a dit que j'étais dégoûtant! Alors, je suis parti!

- Où? Où es-tu parti? Tu ne nous a rien dit!

- J'habite en Australie maintenant, avec Drago.

- Oh Harry! Je suis désolée pour Ron!

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Harry la sera dans ses bras, et elle fini par se calmer. 

- Ca va, on peut revenir à l'intérieur.

- Attends! Comment ça va avec Rogue?

- Oh! Très bien!, dit Hermione en retrouvant son sourire. Et, il m'a demandé en mariage, continua-t-elle en rougissant.

- C'est magnifique Hermione! Félicitation!

- Merci. Bon, on y va?

- Oui.

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent s'asseoir. Harry fit un signe de tête à Rogue, montrant Hermione du menton. Le professeur comprit, et Harry lui sourit. 

*_*_*_*

 Au moment du plat principal – les elfes s'étaient encore surpassées -, Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui surprit son regard. Harry soutint son regard, mais il avait le yeux de glaces. Ron essayait de le regarder sans siller, mais il n'y arriva pas. A la place, il se leva, et dit d'une voix forte : 

- Harry, je dois te parler.

- Et bien, vas-y, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

- Non, en privé.

- Oh, bien sûr! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt! Tu ne voudrais pas que les autres entendes toutes les horreurs qui peuvent sortir de ta bouche! Toi qui a toujours voulu sortir de l'ombre de tes frères, le seul moyens que tu trouves, c'est de te faire remarquer en rejetant les gens qui tenaient à toi! Eh bien, tu sais quoi? Tu me dégoûtes, autant que je te dégoûtes! 

- Harry…Laisse-moi t'expliquer!

- Ta gueule Ron. Tu m'emmerdes.

Harry se leva et partit en courant de la Grande Salle. Ron le suivit et le trouva dans le hall, droit comme un piquet, regardant dans le vide. 

- Harry, je…, commença Ron en posant sa main sur le bras du brun.

- Non, Ron. Tait-toi je te dis., dit-il en retirant vivement son bras. 

Harry essayait vainement de garder son calme, et il eut un rire méchant en voyant l'air désespéré de Ron.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te pardonner? 

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as nié pendant une semaine!, s'exclama Harry avec colère.

- Je… j'étais sous le choc! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais gay! Et, sur le coup, j'ai dit que tu étais dégoûtant. Mais, je ne voulais pas.

Ron baissa les yeux un instant, sentant les larmes venir. Il essaya de les refouler, mais, rien à faire, il craqua. Il se mit à sangloter, la tête toujours baissée. Harry finit par poser ses yeux sur lui, et un sentiment de compassion l'envahit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, et lui dit d'un ton un peu plus calme.

- Je t'en veux encore énormément Ron. Mais je peux essayer d'oublier. Je ne te garantis rien.

Le rouquin leva la tête, et un sourire illumina son visage. Plein de gratitude, il s'écria :

- Oh! Merci Harry! Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça!

- Bon, on passe ce sujet. Comment vis-tu?

- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré une fille, en Roumanie, en allant voir Charlie. Elle s'appelle Marika Kourniva. Elle est très jolie. On s'est marié l'année dernière et Samuel est né le 13juin. Elle vas arriver ce soir normalement, je voulais te la présenter. Et toi?

- J'habite en Australie, avec Drago. On travaille au ministère, là-bas.

- C'est bien. Bon, j'ai faim.

- Toujours le même, constata Harry en soupirant.

Quand ils revinrent dans la Grande Salle, Drago et Rogue n'étaient pas à table. Harry s'assit, et Ron se mis à la place de Malfoy. Ils parlèrent à trois, avec Hermione, qui fut heureuse de constater que ça s'arrangeait entre eux…

*_*_*_*

- Professeur Rogue, qu'est devenu mon père?

- Après votre départ, il a été arrêté chez lui. Il n'y a pas eut de procès, sinon, il aurait réussi à acheter les juges.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il n'a jamais été bon. 

- En fait, il y avait une autre raison pour qu'il se fasse emprisonner.

- Ah bon? Laquelle?

- Drago, il a tué votre mère.

- Quoi!? Oh non, maman…

- C'était il y a deux ans, nous n'avons pas su vous contactez, je suis désolé.

- Vous ne devez pas l'être. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. 

- Merci Drago.

- Elle a toujours essayé de me protéger! Bien sur, ça lui arrivait de la frapper, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il ferait ça…

Les larmes perlaient sur les yeux de Drago, mais il réussit à se retenir. Il garda son sang-froid, et, pour ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, il changea de sujet.

- Que sont devenus Crabbe et Goyle?

- Ils n'ont pas été très malins. Ils ont essayé de se cacher je ne sais plus où, mais on les a trouvé. Goyle à été emprisonné 20ans pour utilisation d'un Sortilège Impardonnable, et Crabbe, 10ans pour complicité de meurtre (même si il a raté). Malheureusement, ils sont mort assez vite, ils n'ont pas résisté aux Détraqueurs.

- Oh. Triste fin…Drago resta pensif un moment, mais continua sur une note plus joyeuse. Et vous? Comment allez-vous? Vous terrorisez toujours autant les élèves?

- Oui, si on veux. Sinon, je vais me marier avec Hermione, dit-il tout sourire.

Drago resta estomaqué…

- Granger? Avec Granger? Je…Je n'aurais jamais cru ça. Bravo quand même!

- Merci! D'ailleurs, je t'invite à notre mariage, si tu restes jusque là.

- Je convaincrai Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas!

- D'accord. Bon, je te donnerai des précisions plus tard. Maintenant, allons rejoindre les autres.

- Oui.

Ils se levèrent en même temps, Drago rangea la chaise qu'il avait empruntée et suivit Rogue, qui ferma la porte quand le blond fut sortit. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, le temps du trajet. Drago se sentait heureux d'être à Poudlard, de parcourir encore les couloirs des donjons, le grand escalier de marbre, les tableaux animés qui lui faisaient signe, où chuchotaient sur son passage. 

Quand il revinrent s'asseoir à table, Harry était parti, et Ron et Hermione parlaient avec le sourire, riant à plein poumons. Il s'assit près du professeur MacGonagall qui ne disait rien. Il essaya d'engager la conversation…

- Bonjour professeur.

- Ah! Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

- Comment allez-vous?

- Eh bien, ma vie est toujours la même. Et je suis bien heureuse de revoir Harry…Et vous aussi bien sûr!

- L'école fonctionne bien?

- Depuis que vous avez battu Voldemort il y a trois ans, l'ambiance est redevenue joyeuse. Plus de craintes. Et pour longtemps, j'espère. 

- Voyons professeur! Ne soyez pas pessimiste! 

- Oui, vous avez raison. Vous n'êtes pas du tout comme votre père vous savez?

- Merci, c'est un compliment pour moi! Je ne voudrais lui ressembler pour rien au monde! Mentalement du moins, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Toujours les mêmes, les Malfoy.

- Eh oui!

La conversation continua, les sujets dérivant à tout bout de champs. Ils riaient de bon cœur, où parlant plus sérieusement.

*_*_*_*

Harry suivait toujours Dumbledore jusqu'à dans son bureau. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi il était ainsi convoqué personnellement. Finalement, ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans la pièce ronde, et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Fumsek vint se poser sur son épaule, et Harry ressentit la douce chaleur s'installer en lui. Il se sentait bien…

- Harry, dit Dumbledore en brisant le silence, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, mais d'abord, je voudrais savoir si tu vas bien.

- Eh bien, oui. Hermione est comme avant, ça va mieux avec Ron, et le professeur Rogue a l'air moins froid. 

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent de leur lueur malicieuse que Harry connaissait bien.  

- Et je crois que je dois dire merci à Mione d'ailleurs!, continua-t-il en riant légèrement.  

Bien, que vouliez vous me dire?

- Je voulais te parler de Sirius, répondit Dumbledore, prenant un air grave.

- Qu'a-t-il?

- Il a attrapé une maladie incurable. Il devrait mourir dans quelques mois.

- Oh non…C'est pas vrai…Pourquoi vous ai-je tous laissé tomber?

- Non Harry! Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Voyons!

- Mais si! Peut-être que si j'avais été là je…

- Non! Il l'a attrapée, tu n'aurais pas pu en faire autrement! C'est comme ça!

- Pourrons-nous aller le voir?

- Oui, bientôt. 

Le ton de Dumbledore se radoucit, et il serra Harry dan ses bras. Harry pleura un bon coup, et se sentit mieux… Finalement, il se rendit compte que sa place était ici, à Poudlard…

*_*_*_*

Harry put aller voir Sirius, qui mourut quelques jours pus tard. L'enterrement fut célébré en octobre, sous les arbres perdant leurs feuilles…

Hermione se maria avec Rogue dans la joie et la bonne humeur. elle tomba enceinte quelques semaines plus tard, et donna, 9mois après, naissance à une petite fille du nom de Sofia.

Ron présenta Marika à Harry, qui sympathisa tout de suite. Il devint le parrain de Samuel.

Le professeur Macgonagall se retira de son poste, laissant place à Hermione.

Harry et Drago ne revinrent pas en Australie. Ils s'installèrent à Londres, trouvant un poste au ministère.

…

*_*_*_*

Voilà, c'est fini. L'histoire entière. J'espère que vous avez aimé! vous pouvez laisser une revieuw, ça fait toujours plaisir^^ Si vous avez pas pigé un truc, demandez, je sais pas si j'ai été très claire^^

**Bisous,**

**Pad**


End file.
